The Greater Prophecy
by Hotpaw
Summary: After the Great Battle, things settle down. But little do the Power of Three know there is a greater prophecy for them.
1. Prologue

**The Greater Prophecy**

**A/N: **This is my first story. I will try to make this in the same format as the real stories. I'll try to update the story every week, but I can't make promises. I'll also try to make the chapters the same length, but if I get carried away, don't criticize me. This book comes after The Last Hope (even if I haven't read.). Please read and review.

Prologue

As I lay there dying, blood along my chest and a slit in my throat, I wished Jay's Wing were here. I never thought I would die today, good thing I had already named the next Stone Teller. I just went looking for Jay's Wing, I got to the tree, and it had leaves even though it was so cold up here. An eagle came out of nowhere and swooped down tried to grab me, but I slipped and fell. I landed on some sharp rocks. "Stupid cliffs," were my last feeble words.

I slipped into what I thought was my ancestors home but this strange cat padded up to me. She had a grey pelt with silver around here tail and mussel with a scar on her shoulder and piecing blue eyes. "No you aren't in your ancestor's home you will never be but you will be with Jay's Wing."

My eyes lit up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Would I say so if I didn't mean it?" she said.

I shrugged.

"Come on we have a lot of distance to travel. And I bet you have a lot of questions, Half moon."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: I know the first chapter was short but I swear this chapter will be longer. R&R please. **

**Hollykit: Please, just review.**

**Me: Hey, get down you're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Swoopkit: Also, give him tips on how to make his story better (points to author).**

**Me: Hey! You aren't born yet.**

**Swoopkit: Oh yeah. (Disappears)**

**Me: Don't you dare get up Firekit.**

**Firekit: But why?**

**Me: Do you want to die?**

**Firekit: No.**

**Me: Okay then.**

"Wake up sleepy head, Bramblestar has called a meeting." meowed Brairlight.

I grunted in response. "I'm coming." I opened my blind eyes. Cats were mumbling in the clearing.

"As we all know we lost two very good cats this season," he began. "But this shall not get us down. Thunderclan is strong and is thriving." He said waving his tail to Firekit and Hollykit. "Don't let the Great Battle get us down, we are strong!" As he said that his eyes flashed with pride and worry. _What is he worried about?_ Jayfeather thought. Out of habit, I searched his mind for answers. Then I came across this: Firestar padded up and said "The Three will meet the moon and the Jay will meet the Fire unless he seeks refuge in the Holly." I sighed. _Great Starclan, another prophecy? Oh, why me?_ "The Bramble will die by the fire that has already come." Firestar finished.

"So I will die soon?" Bramblestar asked.

"No," Firestar said flatly. "You will die when you retire."

"Oh, okay."

I sighed.

"What is it Jayfeather?" asked Leafpool.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Okay." She said, still suspicious.

I padded up to Bramblestar's den. He was in the middle of the den with Lionblaze, his deputy. "Good your both here, all we need is Dovewing." I said. I headed out of the cave. I looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Brightheart asked.

"Dovewing."

"She's on patrol."

Just as I said that, her patrol returned with someone I never thought I would see, Half Moon.

"Ha-half Moon!" I said surprised.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: mousekit: apparently we were supposed to be in the story.

Poppykit: Tell this bozo who all is supposed to die and all the kits after _The Last Hope_.

Swoopkit (still invisible) - By the way the author looked at warriors wiki and it turns out Dovewing and Bumblestripe is official. I told him, but he likes Tigerheart and Dovewing too much.

Me-I'll probably make another fanfic of those two. Now, go away before you-

Poppykit and Mousekit- Ghoooooooooost!

Me- Scare the kits. *Face palm*

I appeared on the shore of the lake. _Just as Bluestar said._ She thought. She looked around. _Wow! The trees have gotten so huge since I've been here. _She scented a couple of cats nearby.

"Who are you ad why are you on our territory?" growled a fluffy grey she-cat that, actually, looked like Dove's Wing. Wait that is Dove's Wing!

"Dove's Wing!" I yelled.

"How do you know my name, rouge?" She growled.

"Rouge?"

"She said _Dove's _Wingnot _Dove_wing." said a small, striped, silver, tabby she-cat.

"Anyway, let's take her back to camp." said Dovewing.

They all padded to a group of cat who padded with them to a pit with a bunch of brambles around it. Fear was slowly making a knot in my stomach. I slowly made my way through the tunnel to my certain death. I closed my eyes. _Bluestar never said I would be killed. _The tunnel ended, but I never found an edge to the cliff I was certainly on, but one voice I was surprised to hear made me open my eyes.

"Half Moon?" It said.

"Jay's Wing is it, is it really you?" I said.

"How do you know her?" the silver, tabby she-cat said.

"Millie, it's sort of a long story."

"Well, tell us, we have no place to go."

"I'm not a kit anymore! Don't be mad at me that I couldn't fix your daughter's spine."

"What do you mean?" I said.

He sighed.

"Follow me."

He took me to the pile of fresh kill, and showed me to a dark brown she cat.

"This is Briarlight. Her lower back is broken. She is Millie's daughter." He said.

"Who's that Jayfeather?" she said.

"Her name is Half Moon," he said, "she's, err, is a friend of mine."

Does he really think of me of just as a friend?

"Jayfeather, "I said, "can we talk, privately?"

"Shure."

We padded out of camp at about sunset. It reflected of the lake in a romantic way. I sighed.

"Do you really think of me as just a friend?"

"No, it's all very complicated."

"Can you explain it to me?"

He sighed.

"I guess."

He explained every little bit of information to me.

A/n: How'd you like it plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/n: sorry the last chapter took so long to upload. Did you like the length?

I recapped all that happened today. I got two of my most wanted things, sight and Half Moon, but also the one thing I hated more than anything, a new prophecy. I have Half Moon though.

"So do you want to stay in the clan?"

"Yes, anything for you Jay's Wing."

"Does the fact that you are a medicine cat mean we can't be mates?" asked the only one I wanted to be with.

"No-"

"But I thought the medicine cat code didn't-"

"I'm going to ask Bramblestar to let me be a warrior. All I needed was to see."

"But what about your medicine duties?"

"I have an apprentice that is ready to become a full on medicine cat."

We walked back to camp in silence, tails inter twined. _All I need was to see. _The words rattled in his head ever since he said them. _All I needed was Half Moon. _He thought. As we walked into camp it was moon high. He offered her a nest in the medicine cat den. She said yes. He realized how tired he was. He soon fell asleep with Half Moon at his side.


End file.
